


Digesting the concept of love

by Anonymous



Category: Euostrath's Descent
Genre: Thinking about what is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He who has interstellar ichor in his veins is now older and knowledgeable that there are different kinds of love that may exist without the slightest choir of religiousness in it.─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───The technical son of Iketasos and Nyleein, Piraxis, tries to make an understanding of what love is as both a youngling and something older.
Collections: anonymous





	Digesting the concept of love

Love is a wholly convoluted and novel concept to a young Euostrath who has the apathetic cosmos burning through his mystical body. Feelings are already a mild enigmatic thing to he who is  _ not _ mortal so to ask Piraxis what this thing labeled love is… to render him confused. 

Piraxis has witnessed the thing called  _ love _ when his father and Keeper press their delightfully smiling faces together in the company of familial privacy, be it in their bedroom or somewhere more open and lively like father’s garden. It is love, the godling is told, that fills his father’s chest with a pleasant warmth (how can one feel  _ heat _ inside of one’s chest, Piraxis wonders) whenever the elder gazes upon the flattering image of Piraxis playing with Iketasos out in the sunny, snowy forest. The cosmic phantom who shares the boy’s starry traits also has taught him what love is but to them, the word  _ affection _ is used instead. “ _ Affection arrives at the desire to be with someone and make them happy, regardless of what happens to you or the other being. _ ” Alas, like many newbred minds are, the demi-Euostrath had simply believed that everyone loves or holds affection for everyone else but both of his guardians had promptly (and gently) rejected his assumption. Ah, love is truly a complicated thing. 

It is strange, Piraxis has oft wondered. How is it that these other taller (older) entities proclaim declarations of adoration without pressing their faces together or intertwining fingers together like the delicate braiding of an apple pie, as his family have? The bustling elders around him all say, “ _ I adore you,” _ or, _ “I love him,” _ and hold someone as dearly as Nyleein has to Iketasos; therefore, there must be something else that makes love, love with all that he’s been shown or told. For he is inexperienced, Piraxis now assumes that love is a holy thing that is to be only shared between those who are blessed with greater powers. After all, the two greatest figures in his significant life are born and bred in the company of higher magics and they love each other plenty. Certainly also because his father is of celestial reverence, the love he shares towards his  _ lover _ also must be of the same celestial reverence. 

So perhaps yes, that word of four letters is a holy thing. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆:  _.☽ . _ :☆ﾟ. ───

He who has interstellar ichor in his veins is now older and knowledgeable that there are different kinds of love that may exist without the slightest choir of religiousness in it. 

Of course, there is the kind of love that is righteously revered, that serves as a catalyst for seismic change within an individual through the devotion toward an equal another -- Piraxis is sure of this, as he witnesses tender amusement bloom on Nyleein’s features whenever his other  _ parent _ brushes hair away from Nyleein’s nose with the sweep of their knuckles. Occasionally, either one of them will speak of the former entity Nyleein was; a stoic, outcasted man whose only company was his own reserved loneliness and it was through the power of genuine affection that breathed life into the Euostrath of Fate once more. Despite the disapproving statements his parents may draw upon the topic of that which is destined, Piraxis cannot help but to think the bond that they hold is a blush away from being fated. Or  _ soulmate  _ in concept, if the godling is to be bold with his private thoughts that are to be kept clandestine lest he incurs the wrath of his parents. 

Anyway, for both of his parents are now holy (or so Iketasos has self-proclaimed but nevertheless, everyone merely follows their charismatic proclamations anyway) and the youthful divine knows that it is in romantic holiness that they’re able to love each other to such eternal lengths. This sort of yearning passion is what has summoned life into Piraxis and given all else, he is grateful for that adoration which fuels his existence. 

Of course, there is also the type of love exchanged between two individuals whose blood connection is affirmed with passionate care. Piraxis is now wise enough to know that the way his paternal figure brushes kisses across his forehead in unspoken mirth is love and the son also knows that the wide encompassing hugs from Iketasos whilst he takes rest in their bed is also love. The family (he adores saying that word) making glazed gold pastries with shy powdered sugar on top together is also an act of affection because all three lack the need to consume sustenance much less  _ make _ sustenance. Therefore, spending time in idle leisure baking little pleasantries is entirely a brand of love. 

Doubtless is Piraxis’ charismatic skills to befriend another for he is the child of two silver-tongued entities (his father would simply smirk at this comment before deferring all the glory to his partner, probably) and it is in friendship that the young Euostrath knows of another love type. Being the bold godling that he is, Piraxis makes many friends because there are virtually no limitations to his desires nor skills. Unfortunately, this type, in his black star eyes, is less stable than that of which he shares with his parents because the life of an adventurous godling who lives in every dimension can be a lonesome one. It is a treasure and curse both. Nevertheless, Piraxis finds adoration for those who are capable enough of keeping a residency in his time and thoughts, like Eros or Thao. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆:  _.☽ . _ :☆ﾟ. ───

For the multi-faced beast that is love, the Euostrath of [redacted] knows it is what will keep him alive and anchored to his parents. 

Or at least, this is what Piraxis tells himself as he’s unable to find his way home to his parents in this foreign world that threatens the strength of his love. But Piraxis has hope, for love without fear transcends gravity and he who is born through the manipulations of space time, knows that gravity ( _ fate) _ or something akin has always been in his favor. 


End file.
